justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Holiday
(All) |effort = (All) |nogm = 3 |dg = Female (♀) |mode = Solo |pc = Flame Orange |gc = Yellow |pictos= 64 |perf = Julia Spiesser}}"Holiday" by Madonna, covered by The Hit Crew, is featured on Just Dance 2 and on Just Dance Kids (in which it is covered by The Just Dance Kids in-game). Dancer Just Dance 2 The dancer is a woman with tied up orange hair. She is wearing a yellow bandana around her head. She's wearing an orange crop top, a red skirt with yellow and white belts, orange leggings with white polka dots on them, and yellow shoes. Her clothing will start off in dark shades of purple, and then her clothing will turn orange. Just Dance Now In the remake, she has a fuchsia outline (purple at the beginning), and she fades away before the end of the song. Just Dance Kids The lead dancer has middle-short black hair with a grey bow, blue T-shirt, grey skirt, black leggings and black ballerina shoes. The left dancer has black tied up hair, black T-shirt, black pants and black shoes. The right dancer has short black hair, black sleeveless shirt, navy blue jeans, and white and black sneakers. Background Just Dance 2 '' The background appears to be the side of a subway stop. One of the pictures on the wall is a rainy city (similar to the background from It's Raining Men) that says "Need holiday?" on the bottom left. The picture changes to a tropical island with "Holiday" written on the bottom right and stays like that for most of the routine. It changes back to the rainy picture at the end of the song. ''Just Dance Now In the remake, the background is closer to the screen. Just Dance Kids A stage with a lot of people and a colored animated floor. Gold Moves There are 3 Gold Moves in this routine: All: Throw both of your hands out in front of you, with your arms bent. HolidayALLGM.png|All Gold Moves Just_Dance_2_Holiday_by_The_Hit_Crew_Madonna_cover_HQ_Choreography.gif|All Gold Moves in-game Appearances in Mashups Holiday ''appears in the following Mashups: * ''Crucified * Da Funk * I Don't Feel Like Dancin' * Love You Like A Love Song * Oh No! * She's Got Me Dancing Captions Holiday ''appears in Puppet/Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to her dance moves: * Blow The Horn * Catch It * Happy Clap * Here I Am * Just Clap * Knee Pop * Old School Clap * Old School Snap Trivia *The rainy picture on the wall is recycled from the background of ''It's Raining Men. *The Beta version had a different color scheme; it appears on the back of the Just Dance 2 cover. * In the song's menu icon, the coach's hair is bluish as compared to the actual coach. This is reminiscent of the Beta coach. ** This also happens with That's Not My Name. * Along with When I Grow Up, S.O.S and Song 2, this is one of the first four songs to feature a transforming dancer. * In the preview of this song, the pictograms were purple instead of orange.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=i3HfjRD8Z8c * This is the second cover by The Hit Crew in the series, following Toxic. * The banner stating the routes says "Toch Street" located in San Diego. Gallery Holiday.jpg|''Holiday'' Just_Dance_2_Holiday.jpg|Gameplay holiday purple.png|The beginning of the routine, when the coach turns purple. holiday just sweat.jpg|Another beta photo, with minor differences to the outfit and a different layout of Just Sweat. holyback-.png|Background holidaymenu.png|''Holiday'' on the Just Dance 2 menu holiday pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms lel 4.png|Placeholder Pictogram coach_jd2_holiday.png|Beta dancer Videos Madonna Holiday (Official ) 1983. Just Dance Now - Holiday - The Hit Crew Just Dance Kids Holiday by Madonna (Cover) References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:1980s Category:Disco Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:R&B Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Medium Songs Category:Calm Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2 Category:Songs in Just Dance Kids Category:Console Exclusives Category:Covered Category:Julia Spiesser Category:Remade Songs